Contrition
by Yosephineee
Summary: A Susan Pevensie Fic. Warning inside. RnR! / Susan Pevensie mengetahui kalau seluruh keluarganya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta itu. Bagaimanakah keadaannya sekarang?


**Contrition.**

**A/N : **Fic baru-fic baru-fic baru *nari-nari gaje* *dilempar sendal*. Hehe. Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini, akhirnya. Kangen deh sama tokoh-tokoh Narnia *cium karakter Narnia semuanya*. Ngahaha-_- gaje ya? Emang. Well, lanjut. Ini, yah, menceritakan Susan pas tau keluarganya itu meninggal semua. Gak tau deh udah ada belom di Last Battle karena aku belom baca bukunya. Yah, kalau emang udah ada di bukunya, anggep aja ini versi lainnya. Oke, baru kali ini aku bikin fic dengan genre TRAGEDY. Aku harap feelnya dapet, yah. Amin. Amin. Amin. Oh, iya! Jangan lupa ninggalin REVIEW! REVIEWmu sangat berarti bagiku u,u.

**Disclaimer :** Karakter-karakter di Chronicles of Narnia punya C.S Lewis. Kecuali Peter, Edmund, Caspian, mereka milikku! *dicekek C.S Lewis* Iya, deh iya. Aku kembaliin. Mereka semuanya punya C.S Lewis.

**Warning :** Seperti biasa. Jelek, hancur, OOC, OOT, typo(s), miss typo(s), feel gak dapet, chara's death, kaku, jelek, menjijikan, tak layak dimasukan FFn sebenarnya (tapi nekat). Eng, apalagi ya? Liat sendiri aja deh. Terus kayak biasanya juga, nanti kalau udah selesai baca jangan lupa ninggalin review buat author hina satu ini._.

**OOooOO**

_Kadang hidup itu tidak adil. Jika hidup itu adil, maka tidak akan orang yang menderita, kan?_

_Kadang hidup itu tidak adil. Jika hidup itu adil, maka tidak akan ada penderitaan, kesedihan, dan terutama, tidak akan ada kematian..._

_._

_._

Yeah, kematian. Hal yang mengambil secara paksa orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Kematian membuat kita sedih, merana, dan menderita. Mungkin kematian sudah dapat diprediksi sebelumnya untuk orang-orang lain. Mungkin yang kematian ambil hanyalah satu-dua orang di sekitarmu. Mungkin kematian kadang masih mengasihanimu, membiarkan kau bertemu mereka sebelum mereka mati. Mungkin kematian mengambil kehidupan mereka dengan cara yang tidak begitu tragis.

Tapi terkadang, kematian tidak sebaik itu. Dia bisa mengambil semua yang ada di sekitarmu secara langsung. Semuanya, tidak menyisakan satu orang pun untuk menghiburmu. Dia datang secara tiba-tiba. Tidak dapat diprediksikan. Kadang, dia juga mampu membunuh semua orang yang kau sayangi. Demi Tuhan, semuanya. Keluargamu, teman-temanmu, kekasihmu. Dia—kematian—sama sekali tidak memandangmu. Dia tega mengambil semua hal yang ada di sekitarmu secara tragis. Dan pada saat itu, kau hanya dapat berpikir apa kesalahanmu sehingga semuanya bisa seperti ini. Sampai rasanya kau juga ingin diambil oleh kematian itu sendiri.

Dan perasaan seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Susan Pevensie.

.

.

Sore itu dia mendengar bahwa saudara-saudaranya—Lucy, Edmund, Peter, dan Eustace—akan pergi menemui Profesor Kirke dan Jill untuk membicarakan Narnia. Sebenarnya ia juga diajak oleh saudara-saudaranya itu. Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Susan Pevensie, ratu Narnia yang lemah lembut. Ah, sepertinya gelar itu sudah tidak berhak disandangnya lagi. Dia lelah berpikir kalau Narnia masih ada. Dia takut jika dia sampai berpikir Narnia itu ada, dia akan berharap supaya dia bisa kembali ke sana lagi—sama seperti saudara-saudaranya. Tidak. Dia memiliki banyak hal penting yang bisa di lakukan di sini. Di Inggris—dunia yang benar-benar nyata.

Terserah jika Lucy, Edmund, Peter, dan Eustace menganggap kalau dia bukan sahabat Narnia lagi. Terserah, ia tak peduli. Dia tidak mau kembali teringat dengan kenangan-kenanganya di Narnia. 'Hey, Susan, itu hanyalah permainan anak-anak!' itulah yang dipikirkanya jika dia kembali teringat tentang negeri ajaib itu lagi. Susan Pevensie, ratu Narnia yang kehilangan kepercayaanya pada Narnia.

Susan Pevensie memutuskan untuk tidak ikut.

"Tidak, Lu, aku tidak ikut," katanya waktu itu.

"Ah, Sue! Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada keberadaan Narnia lagi? Jika Aslan tahu dia tidak akan menyukai ini," ujar Lucy. Gadis itu telah selesai bersiap-siap. Dia menenteng tas tangannya sambil bertolak pinggang. Mata indahnya membelalak tidak percaya kepada Susan.

"Itu hanyalah permainan anak-anak! Kalian sudah bertumbuh dewasa, kan? Berhentilah berimajinasi!"

"Jangan mengingkari negerimu, Susan. Kau adalah ratunya! Kau ingat gelar yang diberikan Aslan kepadamu? Ratu Susan yang lemah lembut. Kau adalah penguasa Narnia, Sue," kata Peter halus.

"Aku bukanlah seorang ratu, Pete. Aku hanyalah orang biasa."

"Sue, tapi—Aslan! Apa kau tidak mengingat Aslan sama sekali? Singa agung yang—"

"Cukup, Lu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Aslan! Kalian benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Aku muak dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Narnia!"

"Susan, kau benar-benar tak mau ikut?" tanya Edmund. Dia baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan mendengar konflik yang sedang terjadi di ruang depan itu. Dia berdeham dan duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Kau tuli atau apa? Aku bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kami pergi sekarang. Ibu dan ayah sudah ada di rumah Profesor Kirke dari kemarin, kalau kau ingat. Kami semua akan kembali nanti malam, yah, sekitar pukul delapan. Baik-baik di rumah, Sue," kata Peter menyerah.

Susan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik saudaranya yang berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes ke gaun hijaunya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau mengingkari Narnia. Dia mencintai Narnia. Sangat. Oleh sebab itu, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Rasanya sakit memikirkan dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana lagi. Ya, dia—Susan Pevensie—adalah seorang ratu yang mengingkari negerinya sendiri.

.

.

Susan hanya dapat merenungi perbuatanya tadi sore. Dia memang keras kepala. Seandainya saja dia menurunkan gengsinya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri, maka sekarang mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang di rumah Profesor Kirke. Membicarakan masa lalu mereka yang bahagia saat di Narnia. Dia tidak akan berada di sini sendirian. Dia mungkin akan memikirkan rencana bagaimana kembali ke Narnia. Ah, penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, kan?

_Sebaiknya membaca saja. Tidak baik memikirkan mainan anak-anak seperti negeri aneh itu._

Susan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang duduk. Dia menyalakan radio dan mengambil sebuah novel tebal. Lagu-lagu lembut mengalun dari radio. Susan masih tetap membaca dengan tenang, masih berusaha melupakan Narnia dan kejadian tadi sore. Sesekali dia melihat ke jam yang menempel di dinding rumahnya. Malam sudah semakin larut. Kapan saudara dan orang tuanya itu pulang?

Tiba-tiba saja lagu klasik yang tengah diperdengarkan di radio itu berganti dengan suara seorang laki-laki tua. "Terjadi kecelakaan tragis di stasiun. Terjadi sebuah tabrakan antara dua buah kereta. Kecelakaan itu menewaskan setidaknya sembilan orang. Korban belum dapat diidentifikasi, tapi dapat dipastikan mereka adalah orang lokal."

Susan mendengus pelan. Kematian adalah hal biasa baginya. Well, waktu itu dia adalah pemimpin pasukan pemanah Narnia yang beberapa kali mengikuti perang di Narnia. Salah satunya bahkan hampir menewaskan Edmund. Adik laki-lakinya itu tertusuk pedang milik Jadis—penyihir putih itu. Hampir adiknya itu mati, jika Lucy tidak mempunyai ramuan penyembuh. Susan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika adiknya yang satu itu mati. Walaupun Edmund adalah seorang anak pembangkang—dan pernah menjadi penghianat—tapi Susan tetap menyayanginya.

Susan sudah beberapa kali kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya. Rakyatnya di Narnia, hewan-hewan peliharaannya, mantan kekasihnya. Sudah kubilang tadi, Susan sudah terbiasa dengan berita kematian. Hei, semua orang juga akhirnya akan mati, kan? Tapi tetap saja Susan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kecelakaan itu menewaskan keluarganya. Seandainya berita di radio itu menewaskan Peter, Lucy, Edmund, dan kedua orang tuanya, maka—tidak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkanya.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, dan kedua orang tuanya bahkan belum pulang. Susan mendesah. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar berita kecelakaan tadi perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Khawatir, takut, cemas—tak menentu. Susan kembali menengok jam di ruang membacanya. Jam sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Kenapa sampai semalam ini? Bukankah tadi mereka bilang mereka tidak akan pulang terlalu malam?

_Ah, mungkin karena kecelakaan tadi kereta ditunda._

Susan benar-benar berharap kejadian yang terjadi memang seperti itu. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada keluarganya yang menjadi korban kecelakaan kereta. Susan kembali mendesah—perasaan tidak enak itu datang lagi.

Suara pagar besi di depan rumahnya terdengar nyaring. Sejenak Susan dapat menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Mereka telah kembali. Mereka pulang dengan selamat! Susan kembali membereskan gaun hijaunya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri—entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia akan segera memeluk mereka semua begitu mereka ada di depannya. Dia akan meminta maaf kepada Edmund dan Lucy karena telah membentak. Minta maaf kepada Peter dan Eustace karena menganggap mereka anak kecil.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Susan menghambur ke kegelapan malam. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju pagar dan segera memeluk sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berusaha mendorong pagar itu agar kembali menutup.

"EDMUND! LUCY! Aku sangat lega kalian pulang dengan selamat. Tadi aku mendengar ada kecelakaan di stasiun, aku sangat khawatir, demi Aslan! Untunglah kalian telah kembali. Aku menyayangi kalian. Bagaimana acaranya tadi? Maafkan aku karena—"

"Susan. Susan, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bukan—"

"Aku tahu, Ed, kau memang bukan korban, kan? Aku senang sekali,"

"Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan, Sue. Dia mencoba mengatakan kalau—"

"Tutup mulut, Lu. Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan. Mana yang lain? Kenapa hanya kalian berdua yang—oh." Susan baru saja melepaskan pelukanya kepada dua orang tersebut. Namun ternyata mereka bukanlah orang yang Susan harapkan.

Arnold Peterson dan Ren Crownlock menatap Susan prihatin. Mereka adalah dua sahabat baik Susan. Arnold seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam—yang sebenarnya berbeda jauh dengan Edmund. Ren Black memiliki rambut merah menyala dan sama seperti Arnold, dia berbeda jauh dengan Lucy. Entah bagaimana Susan dapat mengira mereka berdua sebagai Edmund dan Lucy. Mungkin karena di halaman rumah Susan memang sudah sangat gelap atau Susan yang ingin sekali Lucy dan Edmund—dan anggota keluarganya yang lain—sampai ke rumah.

"Sorry," kata Susan merasa bersalah. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menjalari dirinya, menggantikan perasaan bahagianya tadi.

"Kapanpun kau suka, Sue," jawab Arnold yang segera disikut oleh Ren.

"Dalam saat seperti ini kau masih berusaha mendekati Susan?"

"Maaf, Ren."

Susan memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sudah biasa didekati oleh Arnold, tapi Ren tidak pernah mencoba menghalanginya. "Hei, sudahlah, Ren. Jangan bilang kau cemburu."

"Tidak. Astaga, Susan! Tidak sama sekali! Hanya saja—"

Perkataan Ren segera terpotong. Mata Ren kembali memancarkan keredupan yang tadi ada sebelum mereka sempat sedikit bergurau. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Hanya saja?" Susan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Suaranya sedikit tercekik.

Baik Arnold maupun Ren tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka hanya menatap Susan dengan pandangan aneh. Perasaan tidak enak itu semakin kuat. Susan berdeham dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Namun yang ada perasaan itu semakin naik menuju jantungnya, membuatnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hei, di luar sini dingin sekali, ya?" kata Arnold tiba-tiba.

Susan tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan canggung. "Oh—oh, astaga. Aku lupa membawa kalian masuk ke dalam. Demi nama Aslan, aku memang sangat pelupa."

Arnold dan Ren saling berpandangan. Bingung dengan nama yang tadi disebutkan Susan. Namun mereka segera mengikuti Susan masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih hangat. Arnold menutup pintu besi itu dan segera berjalan mengikuti Ren dan Susan yang sudah setengah jalan masuk ke dalam rumah Susan. Ren dan Arnold duduk di sofa yang tadi sore diduduki Edmund dan Lucy sementara Susan berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan tiga gelas jahe hangat.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari dapur, Susan segera duduk di hadapan mereka dan meringis canggung. Tidak biasanya dia secanggung ini pada kedua sahabatnya, tapi perasaan tidak enak itu seperti mencekiknya. Sekarang, rasanya untuk berbicara pada mereka berdua saja sulit. Dia takut mereka akan membawa kabar buruk padanya. Bahkan—Susan berharap ini hanya imajinasinya saja—dia takut mereka berdua mengabarkan kalau keluarganyalah yang menjadi korban kereta api petang tadi.

_Sadarlah, Susan! Kau hanya terlalu paranoid! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu sering memikirkan perang di dunia aneh itu._

Susan berdeham. Dia telah keluar dari lamunannya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang mulai pucat pasi. "Jadi apa yang kalian harapkan dari datang ke rumahku pada pukul,"—Susan menengok jam di dinding—"setengah dua belas malam? Kalau kalian berharap bisa menginap lagi di rumahku—yah, sebenarnya bisa saja, sih. Saudara dan orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Susan, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan suatu berita kepadamu. Sebenarnya kami telah tahu dari pukul sepuluh tadi, tapi tak tahu bagaimana akan memberitahukannya kepadamu," kata Ren dengan senyum prihatin.

Perasaan tadi semakin mencekiknya. "A—apa? Ada berita apa?" Susan berharap suaranya masih seperti biasa.

Sepertinya memang suaranya sudah berubah. Arnold segera berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Seperti menjaganya—takut ada sesuatu terjadi padanya kalau sampai dia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar selanjutnya. Susan menoleh pada Arnold yang duduk di sebelahnya. Suasana di sekelilingnya berubah tegang, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyedot semua udara di sekelilingnya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Tapi, tetap, dia berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Saudara dan orang tuamu. Mereka semua—"

Benar. Firasatnya benar. Dia benar-benar merasa tercekik sekarang. Udara di paru-parunya tersedot habis. Semuanya kabur, gelap.

"—meninggal."

Dan dunia memang benar-benar menjadi gelap.

.

.

Susan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamar. Kepalanya di kompres dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat berada tepat di atas telapak tangannya. Apa yang terjadi tadi?

"Arnold? Ren?" Susan mendapati dirinya seperti orang linglung.

Arnold yang dari tadi menggenggam tangannya sambil tidur-tidur ayam segera terbangun. Wajahnya pucat, terlihat sangat khawatir. Ren yang menjaga kompresannya juga segera berdiri. Wajah keduanya benar-benar seperti telah melihat hantu. Susan merasa aneh. Dia merasa sesuatu hilang disini. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Lagipula, apakah dia pingsan tadi? Tapi kenapa?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Susan segera terduduk dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menuduk. "Aku pingsan? Tapi kenapa?"

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera berdiri. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Ren. Dia merasa telah mengingat sesuatu sekarang. Sesuatu yang sekali lagi menghisap seluruh persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Ren tidak berani menatapnya, tapi malah menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Susan berganti mengguncang-guncang Arnold. Mengangkat dagunya, memaksa mata hijau Arnold menatap langsung ke matanya. Arnold—tidak, dia tidak menangis—terdiam, menatap mata Susan tapi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benarkah? Benarkah hal itu terjadi?" isak Susan. Dia merosot ke lantai sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Air matanya sama sekali tidak dapat berhenti.

Ren segera merosot ke sebelahnya. Ikut menangis, memeluk Susan erat—tapi Susan tidak dapat membalasnya. Ia terlalu sibuk menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Ren memeluknya. Ia tidak pernah sekacau ini—sekarang bahkan dia telah menjambak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Arnold sudah turun tangan, menahan tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tangan itu sekarang meronta dalam genggaman Arnold. Susan rela apapun, _apapun _agar orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya kembali hidup.

"Bawa aku ke jasad Mum dan Dad, dan Peter, dan Edmund, Lucy," katanya terputus-putus di dalam isakannya.

"Ya, Susan. Pasti. Besok, ya. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Sekarang kau tenang, tidur saja. Aku dan Ren di sini. Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu," jawab Arnold. Suaranya serak.

"Tidak, Arnold. Sekarang! SEKARANG!"

Arnold dan Ren saling berpandangan. Ren masih terisak ketakutan. Arnold hanya bisa memandang kedua sahabatnya itu menangis dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Dia mau membawa gadis yang sedang shock ini ke jasad ibunya atau membiarkannya menangis seperti ini? Tapi Arnold dengar keadaan mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Tidak. Arnold tidak mau membuat gadis itu lebih shock lagi.

"Baiklah, Sue. Baiklah. Mereka akan dibawa di rumahku," jawab Arnold berbohong.

.

.

Susan tidak bisa berjalan. Seluruh tenaganya seakan terserap habis sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak berbicara lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, rambut coklatnya yang biasa membingkai wajahnya yang juga rupawan itu sudah acak-acakan, gaunnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat tajam dan menyenangkan sekarang kosong. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

Arnold harus menggendong Susan ke rumah yang berjarak sekitar empat ratus meter di sebelah kanan rumah Susan. Dia sekarang sedang kembali untuk mengunci dan mengambil segala keperluan Susan. Ren kembali memeluk Susan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ren masih menangis melihat keadaan Susan yang sekarang berada di kamar Arnold. Namun Susan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksinya. Dia hanya bernapas berat. Matanya hanya menatap satu titik di depannya kosong, bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mrs. Peterson yang masuk dan membawakan segelas teh hangat untuk sahabat anaknya itu.

"Seperti yang kau bisa lihat, Mrs. Peterson," jawab Ren masih terisak.

Mrs. Peterson memandang Susan prihatin. Dia berjalan menuju gadis itu dan mengelus-elus rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah. "Susan? Kau tak apa-apa, nak?"

Sama sekali tidak ada respon. Susan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mendengar Mrs. Peterson.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, Ren. Kau juga kelihatannya sedikit shock melihat keadaan Susan. Pulanglah, atau kau juga mau menginap disini?" tanya Mrs. Peterson penuh perhatian.

"Tidak, Mrs. Peterson. Saya sebaiknya pulang saja," katanya masih sedikit terisak.

Mrs. Peterson mengangguk dan membiarkan Ren berjalan keluar kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Arnold kembali membawa beberapa baju milik Susan dan selimut yang dikenali Arnold sebagai selimut kesayangan Susan. Mrs. Peterson segera menyambut anak laki-lakinya dan mengambil alih seluruh barang-barang Susan. Setelah Arnold pergi, Mrs. Peterson segera mengganti gaun Susan dengan yang baru dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan—tapi, yah, Susan tetap saja menjadi mayat hidup.

"Aku tahu kau pasti shock, nak. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kita akan pergi melihat jasad orang tua dan saudara-saudaramu. Cepatlah pulih. Aku kenal kau. Kau adalah anak yang pintar dan ceria. Tidak boleh kau seperti ini berlama-lama." Mrs. Peterson segera beranjak dari kamar Arnold.

_**OoO**_

Matahari pagi sudah masuk ke kamar Arnold melalui jendelanya yang semalaman terbuka. Tapi Susan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang semalam. Dia tidak tidur, memang. Entah kenapa, dia merasa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja dia tidak marah-marah dan membentak mereka kemarin sore, maka kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Lagipula, kalau saja dia ikut, pasti setidaknya dia telah mati. Tidak berdiam disini. Merenungi kesalahannya sendiri.

Ah, benar. Mati. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja? Kan hanya dia sendiri yang sekarang ada di dunia. Adakah alat yang mendukung kematiannya disini?

Susan menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku, mencari sesuatu yang dapat melukai dirinnya hingga mati. Apakah dia _psycho_? Hm, dia sepertinya memang mulai _psycho_, tapi dia tidak peduli. Apa saja, asalkan dia bisa bergabung dengan keluarganya. Dia mulai berdiri dan mencari-cari di meja Arnold. Apa saja, demi Aslan. Pemukul bisbol sampai senapan. Apa saja asal bisa membuatnya mati. Ah, lebih baik lagi kalau dia punya busur panahnya di Narnia.

"Morning, Sweetheart. Kau sudah sadar, rupanya."

"Arnold?" Suara Susan masih serak. Seperti sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan.

"Kau—er—tidak apa-apa, kan? Maksudku, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

_Tidak, Arnold. Aku ingin mati. _"Oh, tentu. Aku—sudah baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Kau—kau siap untuk melihat—"

"OH!" Susan tidak mengizinkan Arnold meneruskan. "Aku harap."

Arnold tersenyum dan menatap mata Susan. Mata hijaunya sedikit—hanya sedikit—menenangkan Susan. Susan mencoba menggerakkan rahangnya untuk membentuk kurva senyuman, tapi dia hanya dapat meringis seperti orang kesakitan. Well, secara teknis ia memang kesakitan. Sakit sekali.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memaksakan senyuman, Sue." Arnold mengelus rambut Susan.

Susan menampiknya dan berusaha menghindar. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan—orang tua dan saudaraku?"

Arnold kembali tersenyum. "Cepatlah mandi dan berganti baju. Jangan lupa menyisir rambutmu. Aku, Ren, dan Mum menunggu di bawah." Dan sejurus setelah itu, Arnold berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Susan mendesah. Nanti saja—bunuh diri di sini mungkin lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

Setelah mandi, berganti baju, dan menggelung rambutnya, Susan segera turun ke bawah. Setiap langkah rasanya semakin mengingatkan dirinya akan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya. Bahkan Eustace! Dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Eustace. Lucy lah yang paling dekat dengan pemuda itu. Susan tersenyum miris.

"Kau sudah siap, Sue?" tanya Ren. Matanya merah dan sembab. Sepertinya dia juga tidak tidur tadi malam.

Susan mengangguk ragu. Dia segera dirangkul oleh Ren dan berjalan menuju mobil keluarga Peterson. Mr. Peterson memberitahunya tadi bahwa jasad keluarganya berada di Lorpus Hospital. Susan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menemui jasad keluarganya. Sesekali air matanya menetes lagi, membasahi gaun sutera hitamnya. Tapi dia langsung menghapusnya. Itu merupakan hari yang indah sebenarnya, kalau saja tidak terjadi hal yang mengerikan seperti semalam. Dia membayangkan kalau saudaranya tidak mati, pasti dia tengah bercanda bersama mereka; menyiapkan makan bersama Lucy, sementara Peter dan Edmund bermain kartu—di bawah sinar matahari. Mereka tertawa, bahagia. Susan tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri memikirkan ini semua. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah menjadi _pyscho._

.

.

Sesampainya di Lorpus Hospital—di tempat keluarganya berada—dia segera menghambur masuk dan melihat mereka. Begitu mengerikan. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace sudah terbaring kaku, pucat sekali. Orang tuanya sama saja. Yang paling parah adalah keadaan Profesor Kirke, Jill Pole, dan Polly Plummer. Darah memang sudah dibersihkan, namun Susan masih dapat melihat luka-luka besar di tubuh mereka. Susan takut dan sedih, tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Sepertinya air matanya sudah habis—kering sama sekali.

"Sue, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arnold dan Ren bersamaan.

Susan mengangguk. Dia memang tidak bisa menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa bersuara. Ren sudah mulai terisak lagi, namun sekarang Susan lah yang merangkulnya terlebih dahulu. Dia mencoba mengeluarkan suara—namun yang keluar hanyalah bisikan pelan, "Aku tak apa-apa."

Ren mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Napasnya masih satu-satu. "Aku yakin kau kuat, Sue. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa datang ke rumahku."

Susan mengangguk.

Butuh apa-apa? Ya, kalau dia masih hidup.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Lorpus Hospital, Susan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin disana dia dapat bunuh diri secara leluasa. Tapi melebihi segala ide gilanya itu, dia ingin sendiri. Dia ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri, meringkuk di bawah selimut, sambil memikirkan lagi tetang semua kejadiannya ini. Dia—Susan Pevensie—adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Kematian itu adalah kesalahannya. Semuanya.

Saat dia sedang merenung di kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan singa di atas. Susan segera berdiri. Dia yakin itu siapa. Itu adalah dia, singa agung, raja Narnia yang sebenarnya—Aslan.

Susan segera berlari menuju ke atas dan mendengar raungan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Dia yakin—kalau ada satu juta persen, dia yakin satu juta persen—kalau itu adalah suara Aslan. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Lucy. Dia segera membuka pintunya (berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya karena mencium aroma khas Lucy di kamar itu) dan mencari-cari dimana Aslan berada. Aslan pasti di sana, pasti.

"Aslan?"

Setelah yakin telah mencari di kamar Lucy—bahkan dia mencari di laci meja, walaupun itu tak mungkin—dia berjalan lagi ke luar dan menemukan busur panahnya saat berada di Narnia. Apakah ini maksudnya dia harus mati? Atau Aslan memang mengizinkan dia untuk mati? Entahlah. Yang pasti dia merasa sesak melihat busur panah itu. Itu adalah tanda bahwa Narnia benar-benar ada.

"Aslan, maafkan aku," isaknya parau. Air matanya kembali deras sekarang.

Susan segera membawa peralatan itu ke kamarnya dan menyiapkan sebuah anak panah. Dia mengarahkan anak panah itu tepat di jantungnya. Sambil merasakan detak jantung terakhir yang akan dirasakannya, dia mennghujamkan anak panah itu ke jantungnya. Rasa nyeri segera menjalarinya bagaikan racun. Dadanya sesak, sama sekali tak bisa bernapas. Asap-asap putih menghalangi penglihatanyanya. Namun satu yang dia tahu, anak panah dan busurnya telah menghilang—

"Narnia," bisiknya.

—dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**OOooOO**

**A/N:** Ya ampun. Aku tau, kok. Abal banget, kan? Feelnya sama sekali gak dapet, kan? Emang *merinding*. Aku harap walaupun abal gini teman-teman semua tetep mau ninggalin review, yah? Please *puppy eyes* *ditendang*. Haha. Yah, bener deh. Butuh banget review. Em, buat yang mau nanya itu kenapa si Susan mati karena, yah. Desperate berat. Tapi nanti akhirnya dia ke Narnia, kok. Tadinya mau aku bikin bagian pas di Narnianya, tapi karena kepanjangan gak jadi deh. Hehe. Sip. Jangan lupa REVIEW pokoknya!


End file.
